In Which Santana Can't Mind Her Own Business
by NerdsAreAce
Summary: Cheerio!Reed/Nerd!Shane. Sequel to 'Of Slushies and Cheerios', but can be read as a one-shot. Santana is frustrated when Reed won't admit his feelings for Shane, so decides to take matters into her own hands.


Reed, Brittany and Santana were walking across the football pitch and both girls had an arm slung carelessly over Reed's shoulders. That, combined with the mischievous glint in Santana's eyes, made Reed very uncomfortable. He was sure that they were plotting something.

"So, Reed, I never knew that you were gay." Santana stated bluntly.

"What? Santana! I'm not...I mean...y'know...why would you think that?"

"Oh, just the fact that when that guy, Shaun, got slushied-"

"Shane, his name's Shane."

"I'm sorry, when _Shane _got slushied, you were in the same bathroom as him, and came out looking _thoroughly _made out with, you see where this is going?" Santana smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Reed blushed, and stuttered out some excuse or other, but nothing could sway Santana.

"Now Reed, as much as I would like to stay and argue with you, we need to hurry up or Coach Sylvester will castrate us."

"Er, Santana, I don't think that you can castrate a girl and-"

"You haven't seen the things that woman can do, Reed. You don't know."

Reed looked at her sceptically, but didn't argue, speeding up his pace, hoping not to be late, and hoping that Coach Sylvester wouldn't be too harsh.

xxx-xxx

Practice was brutal. By the end of it, Reed was exhausted, sore and miserable. To make matters worse, while he had been getting showering, someone had locked him in the locker rooms. Being the only boy on the Cheerios, nobody was there to help him.

He assumed it was Santana, but he didn't know why she had done it. Was it because she thought he was gay? It seemed unlikely, seeing as she and Brittany were dating, albeit in secret.

So there he was, sat alone in the locker rooms, still in his uniform (whoever had locked him in had also stolen his clothes) when he heard the distinct click of a lock. Reed scrambled to his feet, ready to demand that Santana tell him why she had locked him in. Except it wasn't Santana.

It was Shane.

"Oh, Reed! What are you doing in here?"

"Santana locked me in."

"That's horrible! Why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't mean any harm by it."

"If you're sure...then why are you still in your Cheerios uniform?"

"Oh, um, Santana stole my clothes..."

Shane frowned, and started walking over to one of the lockers, opening it and pulling something out.

"I've got some spare clothes, if you want them. I always keep spares, just in case I get slushied."

Reed nodded, and accepted the clothes from Shane, who politely turned around as Reed got changed. Once he was done, Shane turned back around, and Reed couldn't help but notice as Shane raked his eyes over Reed's body.

"Um, Shane, once you're done ogling my body, we should go." Reed said cheekily.

"Wait, Reed, I'm not done yet...wait...alright, _now _we can go." Shane retorted.

Reed giggled, but was promptly cut off when Shane leaned forwards, pressing their lips together. Reed gasped, and Shane slipped his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth. Both boys were inexperienced, so the kiss was wet and messy and lacking in finesse. It was also perfect.

Reed curled his arms around Shane's neck as the taller boy backed him into lockers. Reed jumped slightly as he wrapped his legs around Shane's waist. Shane gripped the back of Reed's thighs, enjoying the blush that spread over the smaller boy's face. Shane pulled away and pressed his forehead against Reed's.

"Why did you stop?" Reed asked breathlessly.

"It's not that I don't want to, because I do, I _really _do...it's just that I didn't know if you wanted to, and it's alright if you don't. I mean we've got loads of time to-"

Reed cut off Shane's rambling by pressing a gentle kiss to Shane's lips. Shane smiled in relief, and started to kiss Reed's neck, nibbling on the soft skin and smirking when Reed started to squirm.

"You know, I'm -ah, Shane!- I'm glad Santana locked me in here."

"Me too, Reed."

xxx-xxx

"And that, Britt Britt, is how it's done." Santana smirked, as the two girls peered into the locker room, watching as Reed and Shane exchanged kisses. Brittany just smiled serenely, before pulling Santana in for a brief kiss.


End file.
